Sollten sie sein?
by Inash
Summary: Wie Kate und Garretts Geschichte nach Breaking Dawn verläuft. Meine Sicht der Dinge. Werden sie zusammenbleiben oder wird etwas zwischen sie kommen? Besser bekomm ich die Einleitung nicht hin. Lest einfach selbst .Viel Spaß!


Mir gehört nichts. Bis auf den Verlauf der Geschichte.

Garrett's POV

Es waren inzwischen 3 Monate vergangen, seit ich mich Kate und ihrem Zirkel- Familie, ihrer Familie anschloss.

Das erste was mir auffiel, als ich in Alaska ankam, war ihre Behausung. Es war dem der Cullens ziemlich ähnlich. Nur war dieses heller und wirkte durch den vielen Schnee kleiner.

Die ganze Autofahrt über hat niemand gesprochen, was ich nicht einschätzen konnte. Natürlich trauern sie noch um Irina, sie war wie eine Schwester zu allen von ihnen.

Doch Kate und Tanya schien ihr Tod besonders hart zu treffen. Wie ich vor der Abreise von Carmen erfahren habe, waren Tanya, Kate und Irina schon sehr lange Schwestern und haben auch viel durchgemacht. Was genau Carmen damit meinte, wusste ich nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Kate es mir sagen wird, wenn sie soweit ist und es mit mir teilen möchte. Fürs Erste hieß es also warten.

Wie sehr sie es auch versuchte den Schmerz zu verstecken, schlich er sich immer wieder in ihre Augen. Auch bei Tanya konnte ich Schmerz sehen, sie machte sich aber keine Mühe ihn zu verstecken.

Mir war schon auf der Lichtung aufgefallen, dass Irina nicht nur ähnlich aussah wie Kate und Tanya, sie schien genauso besorgt um die Beiden, wie diese um Sie.

Irina hatte ihre Augen ausschließlich auf ihre Schwestern fixiert. Trauer, Verrat, Sehnsucht und etwas was ich nicht einschätzen könnte ..Reue vielleicht? , lag in ihren Augen. Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass es ihr unangenehm war, bei den Volturi zu stehen.

Als Caius Irina schlug, machten Kate und Tanya einen Schritt vor. Man spürte, dass Sie ihrer Schwester schon längst verziehen haben und nun bitterlich darauf warteten, Sie wieder in ihre Arme schließen zu können.  
Doch das Schicksal oder was auch immer den Verlauf alles Lebens steuert, war anderer Meinung. Die beiden Vampir-Frauen würden ihre geliebte Schwester nie wieder in den Armen halten geschweige dessen sehen, außer in den Erinnerungen, die ihnen geblieben sind.

Erinnerungen sind nicht leicht. Vampire vergessen nicht. Sie leiden, bis der Schmerz irgendwann nachlässt.

Als die Volturi Irina schließlich vor den Augen ihrer Schwestern grausam auseinander gerissen wurde.

Rasten die beiden in ihren Sichern Tod. 2 Vampire, so mächtig sie auch waren, könnten niemals allein und nur mit einer Gabe, die Volturi samt Wache besiegen.  
Ich tat das einzige was mir einfiel, als ich sowohl Rosalie als auch Emmet zu Boden sinken sah. Ich stürzte mich auf sie.

Ihre Elektroschocks waren die schlimmsten Schmerzen die ich je gespürt hab, doch verstärkte ich meinen Griff um sie, je intensiver die Schocks wurden. Sie rang, schrie, wollte unbedingt den Tod ihrer kleinen Schwester rächen, selbst wenn sie dabei sterben würde. Es brach mir ein wenig das Herz, sie so voller Schmerz zu sehen.

Doch wie ich ihr bereits gesagt habe , werde ich ihr nachdem das hier vorbei ist, mit ihr gehen, wohin immer sie auch geht, ich werde stets an ihrer Seite bleiben und nur von ihr weichen wenn sie mich nicht mehr um sich haben will.

Sie beruhigte sich wenig später, jedoch brodelte es in ihrem Innern noch voller Wut über den sinnlosen Verlust und die nicht erreichte Vergeltung.

Ich hielt sie fest in meinem Arm, verborgen vor der Welt die ihr so viel Leid zugetan hat, bis wir zum Haus der Cullens kamen.

Ich verstand, dass Sie Zeit für sich und auch für Tanya brauchte, um den plötzlichen Tod ihrer kleinen Schwester zusammen zu überstehen, zu trauern und ihr Lebe wohl zu sagen, an der Stelle wo sie verbrannt wurde.

Das ist jetzt 3 Monate her, und so vieles hat sich verändert.  
Meine Augen wurden langsam goldfarbend ,wie die der Anderen „Vegetarier" . An den grässlichen Geschmack gewöhn ich mich noch, versicherte Eleazer mir.

Er ist ein wirklich guter Freund geworden, wahrscheinlich wegen seiner deutlichen Erleichterung nicht mehr der einzige Mann im Zirkel- in der Familie zu sein.

Wir ziehen heute los, in die bewölkte Gegend von Forks. Wir hatten eine Einladung der Cullens bekommen für ein Baseballspiel. Sie meinten es wäre die perfekte Gelegenheit dafür, da heute Abend ein Gewitter ansteht, Alice sah den genauen Zeitpunkt vorraus.

Die Autofahrt, war die damalige , ruhig. Die einzigen gerauscht zu hören , war das der Reifen als sie entlang der schneebedeckten Straße , Autobahn und anschließendem Feldweg rasten.

Ich sitze hinten, Kate's kleinen Körper voll umschlungen. Die Fahrt zu den Cullens bedrückte sie, ich spürte es. Ich zog sie näher an mich heran, gab ihrem Kopf einen Kuss .

„Ich liebe dich, Katie. Ich bin da." flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich auch Garrett." Flüsterte sie zurück.  
Ich gab ihrem Kopf einen letzten Kuss und legte meinen Kopf auf ihren.

„Wir werden sie definitiv platt machen!" sagte Kate, der Anflug von Schmerz, der den Gedanken an Irina immer mit sich trug, war verschwunden und die Kate die ich während meines Aufenthalts bei den Cullens kennenlernte, war wieder da.

„ Genauso wie das Letzte mal und das davor" lächelte nun auch Tanya. Sie schien doch zurückhaltender als ich sie erwartet hatte. Der Tod Irina's hatte auch sie schwer getroffen.

„Wir sind fast da. Es sind nur noch Sekunden bis wir vor ihrer Tür stehen" benachrichtigte Eleazer uns.

Danke für's lesen  
Was haltet ihr davon?  
Sollte ich mehr machen?  
Reviews sind immer gerne gesehen :)


End file.
